


Danny Avidan x Reader: Movie Music

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Singing, moulin rouge - Freeform, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hills are alive with the sound of music...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny Avidan x Reader: Movie Music

**Author's Note:**

> Moulin Rouge is one of my favourite movies. I love it so much. xoxo

“(YN), what are you doing?” Barry asked as he passed you curled up on the floor on your phone in the Grump room.  
“Nothing,” you said, eyes not tearing away from the screen.  
“What are you watching?”  
“Nothing.”  
“So why aren’t you looking away from your phone that’s tilted sideways?” You pressed the pause button on your phone and looked up.  
“No reason at all.” Barry took a step forward and you put your phone out of reach, laughing.  
“What is it that I can’t see?” Barry asked, laughing. You laughed in response until Danny walked past and snatched your phone away in the process, your headphones disconnecting.  
“Dan!” you said, trying to grab the phone. Danny examined your screen.  
“What movie is this?” he asked.  
“It’s Moulin Rouge,” you told him, standing up. “Give it back, I want to watch the rest of it.”  
“How many times have you seen it?” You tried for the phone again, laughing when you couldn’t reach it.  
“None of your business.”  
“How come I’ve never heard of this movie?”  
“Because you don’t know movies.”  
“I know movies, don’t you tell me I don’t know movies.”  
“You don’t know movies.” Danny crossed his arms and put on a show for a challenge.  
“I want to see this movie,” he stated. “I have to see this movie right now, today.”  
“Dan-”  
“Today.” You rolled your eyes and laughed, him chuckling in response. “Come on. Just, like, hook up your phone to the TV and we’ll watch it.” You held up your hands and nodded.  
“Alright, alright. We’ll watch it. You’re done with Game Grumps, I’m done with Grumpcade. We’re done for the day, so we’ll watch it.” Danny grinned triumphantly.  
About an hour later, Danny was tugging on your arm to go watch the movie, whining when you wouldn’t move. You still had to finish some stuff.  
“Danny!” you laughed, moving papers about. “Please, I have to finish this!”  
“Finish it later,” he whined again. You groaned and turned around.  
“Alright! Go set it up, I’ll be there in a second.” Danny grinned and grabbed your phone, heading off to the grump room and leaving the door open for you. Once you were sure you had finished as much as you could in the little time you had, you went to see Danny as ready to click the button as as runner ready for a race. You slumped down on the couch next to him and he finally pressed play.  
Partway through, Danny turned to you.  
“How many times have you seen this movie?” he asked.  
“Uh...,” you said, hesitating. “A lot...” You cleared your throat. “At least...a hundred times.” Danny laughed. “I’m serious! It helps me fall asleep sometimes.”  
“Do you know all the songs?”  
“A hundred percent memorised.” Danny laughed harder. You rolled your eyes.  
“I still can’t believe you’ve never seen this movie...” You turned your attention back to the TV, where that one Elton John song was starting up as a duet.  
“Can you sing this song?” Danny questioned.  
“I can, but I won’t do it,” you chuckled. Danny nudged you. “No.” He poked you. “Not happening.”  
“Please? I’ll sing with you.”  
“You’ve never seen this movie!”  
“I know this song.” You sighed.  
“Alright.” Throughout the whole number, you sang along with both parts of the duet, Danny joining in at appropriate times. Once it was over, you noticed you had slumped down closer to Danny’s side.  
“Your voice is awesome,” Danny said. “Why have you never tried singing for any of the songs we make?”  
“Just ‘cause,” you shrugged, feeling your sleeve rub up against Danny’s arm. You sat up more and Danny moved his arm so it was sitting comfortable around your shoulders.  
“You should,” he said, quieter this time as you both started concentrating less on the movie and more on each other.  
Throughout the rest of the movie, you sang your favourite songs throughout the rest of it, Danny’s soft humming joining in when he recognised them. Near the end, you didn’t really cry because you had seen it so many times, but Danny was silently.  
“You alright?” you asked. Danny nodded, laying his head on yours, breathing in and closing your eyes. You nudged him.  
“I have to go finish that stuff,” you said, trying to move.  
“No,” Danny ended up whining, growing heavier. You laughed and tried pushing him off with all your might. “I’m tired. And sad.”  
“Yeah, well, eat some ice cream.” Danny sighed and sat up.  
“Okay.” He grinned and leaned to kiss the top of your head before he left the room. You sat there, momentarily stunned as you listened to him hum that Elton John song.  
“Hey, (YN), you’re still here,” Arin said when he saw you.  
“Yeah, I was watching a movie with Dan,” you sighed, stretching.  
“Oh, what movie?”  
“Moulin Rouge. He’s never seen it, so he wanted to watch it.” You stared at Arin. He was trying not to laugh. “What?”  
“(YN)... Danny’s seen that movie at least a hundred times. He lied.” You scoffed, then looked at Danny as he walked by.  
“...What?” he asked.  
“Never seen it, my ass,” you said.  
“Run,” Arin laughed. Danny laughed back, half in fear as he bolted away from you, yelling lyrics from the movie at the top of his lungs, you chasing after him.


End file.
